Meeting Tonys family
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Tony is invited to an family reunion. Ziva plays his girlfriend there. See if something happend between them or if they just play being together.
1. Chapter 1

New ff. English is not my first language.

I do not own NCIS.

It was very much to ask her. Tony knew it. But he need to ask her. He just hoped that she is not going to kill him. He took a deep breathe and as he saw that Ziva came back from the bullpen he said:" He Zi I need to talk to you. Can you please come?" he asked.

Tony knew that Ziva had only been back 3 Months from Somalia. He knew that she is still having nightmares. How couldn't he? Since she came back she stayed by him. He was sleeping on the sofa. Of cause. She wasn't ready for an relationship jet. He knew it. He loves Ziva but he knew she need more time to recover. Even if she says I am fine.

When Ziva was staying infront of him he started to talk:" Please don't be mad at me Ziva. Look. About five minutes ago my aunt called me. She invited me to our yearly family reunion and she said I should take someone with me. And I know it is a big favour and I would understand if you say no. But please can you pretend to be my girlfriend for that five days?"

Ziva took her time to think about it. And when she suddenly spoke she said:" Tony after all you had done for me in the last three months how could I say no to you? You had always been there for me. All the time you had my back. You didn't care it was in the middle of the night or here. So yes it would be an honour for me to play your girlfriend. But keep in mind that I can kill you in eighteen different ways with an paper clip."

Tony smiled and said: " Really? Thank you Ziva or should I say sweet cheek?"

Remembering the time undercover with Tony, Ziva smiled too.

"Then we just have to talk to Gibbs" Tony said.

"Talk about what DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs. Where do you come from?" Tony asked.

Gibbs gave him one of his famous head slaps.

"Talk about what?" he replied.

"A few minutes ago I got an call from my aunt. She invited me to our yearly family reunion. And I want to ask you if it is ok when I take Ziva with me. And I think it is good for her when she have a variety."

"Just this time. But I hope I don't have to remember you that there is an rule number 12." Gibbs said with his Gibbs gaze .

Tony grinned and said:" Shure Boss. Thanks Boss."

Ziva smiled too.

At the end of the day Tony and Ziva drove to Tony's apartment and started to pack the luggage.

"He Zi there are a few things you should know about my family. I have a very big family. It's an typical Italian family.

There is my aunt Marie who was the one who called me.

Her husband Andre and they have an son Ben and a daughter. Her name is Isabel. They are in our age.

Ben is married and his wife is known as Emely. They have a little son he is 3.

Then there is Isabels boyfriend John. I have also 2 other aunts and one uncle. Then there are my cousins. They are all in our age. But be careful Mario is an Macho. I know he is going to flirt with you. He also did it by Emely. And he he's an idiot I know. But he's my cousin so please don't kill him. And I can't forget my grandparents they will love you I know. They love to hug someone like Abby. I just want that you know that they are going to hug you. You know my father. But he is just there at the third day. And like I know him he would take a new stepmother with him."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me Tony." Ziva said and grinned.

The first chapter is short I know. Do you like it should I continue? I know that Tony's Dad is introduced to the show later but in my story that was before Ziva went back to Mossard.


	2. Chapter 2

After they packed their stuff they watched a movie.

In the middle of the movie Ziva fall asleep with her head on Tony's shoulder.

He heard a little snore from her and smiled. He stopped the movie and lifted her up.

Carefully without waking her up he laid her down in his Bed.

Then he put the blanket over her. He smiled again and went back to the living room.

Because he was tired to he turned the TV off and fell asleep soon on the sofa.

A few hours later he heard a noise from the bedroom. So he stood up and went over to Ziva.

Ziva was rolling from the left side of the Bed to the right.

Tony went over to her and took her into s hug.

"Ziv. Everything is ok. You are safe. Everything is fine. Everything is alright." Tony said silently.

When Ziva woke up in Tonys arms she was still a bit scared.

Tony stroke with one hand Zivas back and with the other he hold her head.

Zivas head rested now on Tonys chest and when her breathe was back to normal she hugged Tony too.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva whispered. "Hey that's naturally" he said.

Because it was already 3 o'clock they stood up and while Ziva was taking a shower Tony made the breakfast.

When Ziva came into the kitchen he said:" He Ninja breakfast is soon ready." "Morning" Ziva said and smiled.

After the breakfast Tony took a shower and Ziva made the dishes.

Then they went down to the car and Ziva asked:" He Tony can I drive?"

"Sorry Zi but I wanna live. My aunt would be angry if I don't come." Ziva gave Tony a dead clear but took the seat next to him. About a hour later Ziva fall asleep and Tony couldn't stop starring at her. Every time he looked over to her he smiled.

When Tony stopped at the gas station he bought two coffees.

Ziva woke up when he drove away from the gas station and smiled over to Tony. "Good morning sleepy head." "Morning."

"That coffee is for you"

"Thank you Tony."

Ziva drank a mouthful and asked: "How long do we have to drive until we are at the house?"

"About a half an hour until we are in New York. Then we need about 20 minutes until we are at the Hamptons. So we need about 50 minutes."

Ziva nodded.

When they arrived at the house Tony went over to Ziva and opened the door for her.

He took her hand and said: Let the game begin."

Ziva smiled and Tony took her hand while they were walking to the front door.

Soon after they rang a women opens the door.

"Anthony. It's nice to see you again." She hugged him and then she turned to Ziva.

"Aunt Marie this is Ziva." Ziva smiled and took her into a hug too.

"It is nice to meet you Ziva."

"Nice to meet you too Marie."

"Come in you two. Introduce Ziva to the others." Marie said and let both of them in.

Inside Tony and Ziva walked behind Marie. She lead them into the big living room where the others where standing and chatting.

When they entered the room everybody was silent and looked into the direction of Tony and Ziva.

A 3 year old boy ran over to Tony and said: "Dooooonyyyy".

He jumped on Tonys arms and Tony hold him up and said: "He little man."

"I am not little" the boy said.

"Andy this is my girlfriend Ziva"

The boy giggled and said: Hi"

Then Tony turned to the adults and said: "Guys this is Ziva."

After 10 minutes of introducing Marie went into the room and said: "Please sit down. The food is ready."

During the dinner Ben asked:" Where did you two met?"

"We met eachother at work."

"So you are working at NCIS too?" Emely asked Ziva.

"Yes" Ziva said.

"And since when did you know each other?"

"We knew eachother for 5 years now. But we started dating 3 month ago."

Tony looked at Ziva and both of them smiled to eachother.

After eating everybody went outside.

"He should we play soccer?" Mario asked.

"Yeah" the mean said in unison.

Ziva went over to the men and asked: "Can I join the game?"

"You shure? We don't wanna hurt you." Mario said and laugh.

Ziva raised one eyebrow and Tony said:" If I was you I wouldn't underrate her Mario."

"Ok but I don't think that you can keep up with us." Mario said.

The teams where Tony, Ziva and Ben against Mario, John and Andre.

Soon after hey started the game Ziva made the first goal for her team.

Tony gave her an high-five and an smile.

"Beginner's luck" mumbled Mario.

After 10 minutes it was 5 for Tony, Ziva and Ben and 2 for Mario, John and Andre.

Then Mario fouled Ziva and Marie screamed a bit. Nobody thought besides Tony that Ziva wouldn't stay up again.

But like nothing happened she stood up and ran to the ball to continue the game.

Soon after that they stopped the game.

Tony and Ziva went to Tonys car and they took their luggage.

They went to Tonys old room and while Tony was unpacking his stuff Ziva was taking a shower.

When she was ready Tony took one and Ziva started to unpack her stuff.

End of the chapter. I think I will upload the next chapter on Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is finally the next chapter. It took me so long because I had to do a lot of things for school.

At the dinner Ben asked: "Ziva I realised that you are not from America. Where are you originally from?"

"I am from Israel." Ziva said. "Ah and don't get that wrong but how do you get to NCIS?"

"Before I became an Agent at NCIS I was an liaison-officer from Mossard." Ziva said.

Tonys grandparents spoke English very bad they asked him on Italian: "Tony could you please ask Ziva what the Mossard is?"

"Mossard is something like the CIA." Ziva said in an perfect Italian.

"You speak a perfect Italian. But why?" his grandmother asked. "It was a part of my training to learn languages" Ziva said.

"Languages? How many do you speak?" Ben asked. "I speak 10 languages." She answered. "Wow are you kidding me?" Ben asked.

"Nope she's not. She speaks 10 languages." Tony said while he was smiling at Ziva. He wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both smiled. "Wow that's really impressive." Ben said.

"And that's not the only impressive thing about my Ninja here. You should see her throwing knifes man." Tony said and switched back into English.

"Ninja? Really Tony." Ziva said. "I think Tony is joking. How could a chick do such a stuff" Mario said and grinned to Ziva. "You want her to prove it?" Tony asked and glared at his cousin. "Tony why would you want that such a nice lady throw knives?" Mario said.

Everybody rolled eyes because Mario tried to flirt with Ziva. "Fine I do it." Ziva said and grinned. "I don't think she can't" Mario said.

Everybody went outside to the big tree in the garden. Mario marked a point on the tree. "You have three tries." He said. "Mom can you bring us a knife please?" he said. "That's not necessary." Ziva said. Mario was surprised when Ziva had suddenly two knifes in her hand. "I prefer my own knifes." She said. "Why do you have to knifes with you?" Mario asked. "It is a rule from our buss never go out without a knife." And with that he took out his own and handed it to Ziva. "Can I start now?" Ziva asked. "Shure." Mario said. "He Zee three of three?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

Then Ziva throw the first knife, hit, the second hit and then the third hit. "I told you" Tony said. He walked to Ziva and wrapped one arm around her waist, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said:" That's my Ninja." Ziva smiled and leaned in. The rest of his family watched them with open mouths. They couldn't believe what they have seen. "Come on. That's not so impressive." Mario said. Tony said silent to Ziva:" I have an idea but please don't be mad at me ok?" Ziva nodded and Tony turned his head back to Mario. "He Mario I bet that Ziv could bet you in material arts to. I know you teach karate. Then you are impressed." "Man you know that I don't hit chicks." "If I were you I would stop calling her chick." Tony said. "Why? Are you going to do something to me if I don't stop?" Mario answered and laugh. "No, I am not but Ziv don't like it. And it is not good to make her angry." "Oh now I am afraid." Mario said sarcastically. "Believe me or not. Ziv? You want to show him your skills?" "I would love to." Ziva answered. "Then I think I have no change but I can't promise you don't get hurt." Mario said to Ziva and she just laugh.

"Ready?" Ziva asked "I am read if you are" Mario answered. "And Ziv please don't kill him ok?" Ziva turned around so that she was facing Tony and said: "Fine". Mario used his change and ran towards Ziva. He wanted to push her to the ground. Ziva stepped without looking to the side and Mario fell. Everyone laugh. "Was that all?" Ziva asked. Mario stood up and tried to grab her. Then Ziva cached his arm twisted it behind his back and made him fell down without letting his arm go. Now she had one knee on his bag and his arm was still twisted. "Don't call me chick again ok?" Ziva said and got up. She high fived the grinning Tony and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Mario whose ego was cracked stood up and walked swearing into the house. Everyone else laugh.

Then they got beck into the house. "I think it's movie time." Tony said. And with that everyone went into the living room. "Which movie should we watch?" Tony asked. "You choose." Ben said. "I have an idea let us watch die hardly ok?". Everyone nodded. So they where going to watch die hardly. There wasn't space for everybody so the grandparents went to Bed. Tonys aunt and her husband where in the kitchen to clean it.

The women where sitting on the laps of their men because of the rare space. During the move Ziva wasn't watching it anymore. She was watching Tony and when he realised it and looked at her too she had a big grin on her face. Now their faces where just a few inches away when Mario came back and said:" Find a room you two." Everyone looked at Tony and Ziva and they just grinned.

After the movie everyone went into their rooms. When Tony closed the door behind him he took a deep breathe and said:" That went well." Ziva nodded. She stood very near to Tony right now. He stood just one step away from her. They looked into eachother faces. Just one step. One move. And the lips of them to would meet eachother. Just one step. Tony took Zivas face into his hands. She looked up in his eyes. Then her eyes looked his lips. They went beck to meet his eyes and then both leaned in. It was just a small kiss but then it turned into more. When they where out of breathe the heads of them both rested on the others. And both grinned like idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

This is finally the next chapter. I am sorry that it took me so long but because this is my last year at school and I will have may first exam in a few weeks I was busy with school.

I have one question is somebody of you owning the piano sheets from Aliyah or another NCIS song? I don't care if it is an arrangement.

If somebody owns them could you please send them to me? Thank you.

"Tony" Ziva said. "Tony" she said a little bit louder. "What?" Ziva asked and woke him up from is daydream. "Are you alright? You were starring" "Yes I.. I am fine just tired" Tony said and took a step back.

**Why didn't you kiss her? That was your change. Shure it was a dream, but why didn't I just take that change. It was one step. One move and… and…. But she would have killed me. A few our ago she gave me a light kiss yes. But it was because of our cover. Or not? No it was just cover. Ziva couldn't like me… love me. I am just a friend and partner for her. Not more. I wish that there is more but I can't force feelings. No. Why didn't she see it? I changed. **

**I do not have one-nightstands anymore. I want that she sees that I can be somebody else. Not the old Tony. I do more things for her like a friend would normally do. I do everything for her and she couldn't see how much I care. Or she refuses to see it because she don't feel the same like I feel.**

**But like Gibbs said I have to follow my gut. He says don't waste good. And I think that what we could have would be good. Let's friends get closer. Like he says did he mean to be more than just friends with that? But why is there that stupid rule12? That stopped me all the time. What if we are a couple and Gibbs would separate us or force us to break up? What if she is sendet back to Israel then? **

**But then there is rule 51. Sometimes you are wrong. So is rule 12 wrong?**

**And what if I would kiss her and she would laugh at me because she think that it is funny that I love her or if she would kill me? I don't know what to do. Should I try it or should I keep it a secret? **

**Abby says that she likes me too but Abby thinks that everyone likes everyone. When I talked to her said her what I feel for Ziva, she was so happy hugged me and said that I should try it. That she knew that Ziva feels the same. She said everyone knows hoe we feel for eachother and we do not see it. She said trust me Ziva would be happy, she would say yes if you would ask her out. She said Ziva could be happy to have a man like me. **

**I never thought that I Anthony DiNozzo Junior would feel something like that for a women. It is even more like I felt with Wendy. Was that a sign that I haven't married her. But I am a DiNozzo we are not like this. We are not the kind of settle down and have a family man. **

**But Ziva isn't just any girl. She is… she… I think she is my soulmade. **

**She is my crazy little Ninja.**

**She is beautiful, funny, kind and she could kick everyones arses. **

**She is just Ziva there are so many ways to describe her but no way fits. **

"I am going to take a shower and than the bathroom is all yours." He said

"Ok. But don't use all the warm water or you would regret it."

"He Ziva we could share the shower then you would have warm water too." Tony said and grinned.

Ziva raised one eyebrow and said: "If I was you I would go into the bathroom now before I get killed."

"But you wouldn't do anything to me sweetcheeks we are by my family how would they react?"

"I could say that you fell while you took your shower and…"

"I don't even want to know. I go now." Tony said and went into the bathroom.

When Ziva heard her shower she grinned, shaked her head and said:" My little harry butt."

She took the book she brought with and laid down in the big Bed. She tried to reed but she thought about Tony.

**You are so stupid David, Why didn't you kiss him? You love him. Shure you liked Michael too but he was not like Tony is.**

**But you cant wait forever. How could he love you? You wanted that he is dead you wanted to shoot him. And now he is so nice to you. I do not deserve him and how could he love me? I am broken and weak. I can't even sleep alone. But if I would have kissed him he would have laughed at me. Said that I am stupid and maybe he said that we can't be friends anymore. You have to hide your feelings like you did your live long. You have to go on and live with it. **

**Tony is to nice for me I do not deserve a man like him. He is to god for me. **

**But Abby said I should give that a try. She said everyone knows so go to him and tell him. I know you, you are normally not like that. You say what you want and don't care. You know how I mean that I didn't mean that in a bad way. But you have to Ziva I know he likes you too. The whole Navy yard knows it. **

Tony went out of the bathroom and said:" It is all yours now."

Ziva stood up thanked him and walked into the bathroom.

When she was ready she went to Bed also they said good night and soon drifted to sleep.

When Tony woke up in the middle of the night he saw that Ziva was in pain. A nightmare. Again.

He took her into his strong arms and whispered into her ear. He knew that this calm her down. But it was worser that time. She didn't wake up so he hold her stronger in his arms and a single tear was running down his cheek.

"Zi, wake up please. Everything is alright you are save. Saleem is dead. You are here with me Tony. Please sweetie wake up. It is just me."

Tony didn't realise that Ziva was awake now he talked and talked then he said: "Zee I love you. I love you soo much so please wake up I don't want that you suffer anymore. I want that you are save and happy. I want that you are save and happy with me. Please Zee…"

"Tony" Ziva whispered.

"Zee you are awake."

"Do you really feel that way for me Tony"

"You heard it? Look if you don't feel the same way for me I can understand it…"

"Tony….I….I"

Ziva didn't know what to say. He loved her that was enough for her so she looked at him. Looked in his eyes and then she kissed him.

And she was the luckiest women on earth when he kissed her back.

When they both needed oxygen the lips of them both separated.

That felt better than in any dream one of them had from kissing the other.

It was like their lips were made for eachother.

Soon they kissed again and when they separated their lips Tony said:" So you are not going to kill me?"

Ziva smiled, gave him a soft hit into his stomach and said:" How could I kill the man I love?"

With that Tonys grin was brighter than it had ever been and he kissed her again.

On the next morning Tony woke up very happy. He was happy to see Ziva next to him but the Bed was empty.

First he was afraid that she left but when he saw a paper next to him where Ziva had been before he took it and looked at it.

There stood:

_I am out for my run._

_I am back soon._

_love Zi _

Tony smiled and laid back again and soon he fell asleep.

He woke up when he heard a moving in the room.

So Tony opened his eyes and had to smile. There was Ziva.

When she saw that he was awake she smiled too and said:" Good morning sleepyhead"

"Morning sweetcheeks" Tony answered.

Ziva was now sitting next to him and leaned down to give him a kiss.

Then she stood up again and Tony said:" You know I thought you would be sweaty because of an other activity."

Ziva grinned and said "I take a shower now and no you can not join me."

Now it was afternoon and Tonys Dad would be here soon. And maybe he would bring someone with him. Like always a new stepmother which would be younger than Tony. And would be his stepmother only for a few weeks.

When he entered the living room and what a wonder alone he greeted everybody.

Then he was by Ziva and Tony.

"Junior. It is nice to see you finally again here and Ziva it is nice to see you again but why are you here."

"She is with me here Dad" Tony said and wrapped one arm around Zivas hip.

"So I see that you two are finally together?"

"Yes Dad we are." Tony said and smiled at Ziva and she smiled at him too.

So the family reunion ended and Tony and Ziva where finally together.

A year later Tony proposed to Ziva and she said yes.

A few month later there was the wedding and Gibbs took the place of the brides father.

He was really happy to see his Agents happy.

One year later

"You have to press Zee. Press" Tony said.

"Shut up Tony or I will kill you with the paperclip and I will do it believe me."

A few minutes and a lot of pain for Tonys hand later they had their Twins in their arms.

Soon the whole team was there and said how sweet the kids are.

"So tell us the names now please, please, please, please. " Abby said.

Tony looked at Ziva and she said:" We wanted that the names of our babes are special. So we hope you like the names too.

Our little angels names are Mike Jethro Anthony Tim and Talia Jennifer Abby Caitlin Ziva David DiNozzo"

The whole team had tears in their eyes. Everyone loved the names.

That was the start of something special for Tony and Ziva.

This was forever. They were finally a happy little family now.

THE END

I hope you liked my story.


End file.
